


Just A Rather Very Interesting oneShot

by lokiid



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Do u get the title????, F/M, Fluff, Fuck idk man just try it out, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I had no goddamn clue what was going through my mind, I wrote this while i was running on nothing but caffeine and pure spite, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm a troll, I'm new to this don't judge me please, Its JARVIS, Kinda crack-fic, Magic, Reader might have powers?, Swearing, Too much fluff, Up all night to get Bucky, also, but no magic, fuck it, how many people actually read these, insinuated violence, pretty sure it's, really ooc, such a troll, there is pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiid/pseuds/lokiid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the reader returns home late with a sense of foreboding, and their senses have never been wrong...</p><p>I'm not entirely sure if I'm gonna leave this up tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Rather Very Interesting oneShot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic that I've posted on here, so I'm open for friendly criticism, but no negativity please. Also I suck at summaries, I apologise. 
> 
> Any mistakes are mine, and if you recognise it, it probably belongs to Marvel.
> 
> Enjoy this random-ass oneshot! ^^

After a long day working on plans in S.H.I.E.L.D's new bunker, you were excited to get home to your favourite person.  
Bucky.  
Long story short, when he was found by Steve a few months after the heli-crashing along with your help, your close ties with Captain Dorito brought you and Barnes closer. You managed to nurse the long-suffered soldier back to a stable state, then you began to bring him up to date. And after a long series of cute, awkward dates, and a lot of heated makeout sessions, your beloved veteran moved into an apartment with you.

You were making your way home on your deep crimson motorbike, with pizza on the seat behind you, and you reflected on your day's work in the bunker. You had spent most of your time debating over getting a puppy, and if you'd get a border collie, or a husky. You still hadn't decided when you reached the elevator, so you pushed it to the back of your head, feeling suspicion rise in your gut.

You pressed the button for floor seven, the dark feeling slowly becoming overwhelming. It was only a gut feeling, but living with the ex-Winter Soldier would put anyone on edge. Besides, your gut had never been wrong, it was the thing that helped you find Bucky, after all.

Out of plain caution, the hand that wasn't carrying pizza went to your hip, where you kept a gun for situations exactly like this.

You looked to the door at your side. 708. You were four doors away from your destination. Adrenaline began to course through your veins, burning like hot ice.

Three doors. You pulled to weapon out of it's holster.

Two. You subconsciously checked it was loaded, and restated your grip on it.

One. You cocked the gun.

You were outside your apartment door. Your senses were driven into overload, and you could hear, feel, and smell everything, but nothing from your apartment. No such luck.

You closed your hand around the slightly dented door knob -an accident of Bucky's. You exhaled, and slowly, silently, twisted the handle.

You took a few steps inside, abandoning the pizzas at the doorway, and brought your other hand up to brace the weapon, which you held beneath hip level. All your skills came into play, and you began padding through your home, making no noise, despite the large combat boots you wore.

"Bucky?" You called out quietly.

You stopped dead in your tracks when you reached the kitchen.

On the counters, there were pieces of equipment, of which you had seen before. You knew what each of the devices did, and some were assembled, as if they had been used. 

On the floor, the very proof they had been put into action. 

Pools of a thick, dark substance were laid on the centre of the floor. The very sight made you sick to your stomach.

Almost in tears but determined not to cry, you powered through the hallways, calling out occasionally, until you reached your bedroom at the end of the hall, the only room you hadn't checked. The room he must be in.

You bring your gun to your shoulder, ready to extend and shoot at the slightest sign of hostility, then pushed the door open.

There he laid, on your bed. Eyes closed, and skin deathly pale beneath the caress of the moon's light. This is when the tears spilled. You felt numb, before the sadness shredded through the protective walls, leaving you to stumble under the weight of the painful shockwave.

You whisper his name, dropping your weapon to the floor, and almost falling towards your bed. You gently crawled in beside him, kneeling by his side and reaching for his face, before deciding against it, and wrapping your slender arms around his torso. There were remnants of the kitchen scenario on his shirt. You could only let the tears fall.

"(Y- y/n)...?" You hear his voice from above you, a deep, soothing, broken melody.

"Hush, Bucky, don't talk." You look up to him, your face stained with water marks.

"(Y/n)... Why are you crying?" He sounded confused. Poor man had no idea about the atrocities that had taken place. You couldn't talk, just bury your face in his chest.

"(Y/n)," he started, something his his voice had changed, like he had finally clicked onto a plan, "(y/n), I've only cut my hair-" 

You cut him off with a hand to his mouth, "Shh, Bucky," you are more insistent this time, "No words."

He just looked at you with amusement. 

The 'equipment' you had found was hair styling equipment.  
The kitchen floor? Hair.

You had loved his long hair. You had loved running your fingers through it, and you loved the dark, mysterious effect it gave him.

"But Bucky, why'd you do it?" You questioned, the hurt renewed in your voice.

"Because I was sick of waking up with my hair in knots, and with flowers sticking out everywhere!" He exclaimed.

You giggled, "Yeah, the surprise braids were fun..." You look up to him, "Ugh, I am never going to get used to this.... "

"Well, ya gonna have to, Doll" was his swift reply, along with a kiss to your forehead.

You sit up and straddle his hips, leaning down to kiss his nose. You grope at the back of his neck, and whine pitifully, "Buckyyyy, there's no hair for me to hold onto now..."  
He laughs, and you just get up from him, and walk to the doorway, before turning and saying, "Up and at 'em, Sargent Barnes, I believe there is pizza awaiting us. "

"Yes, ma'am." He growls playfully, enjoying the soldier talk a little too much.

"I believe you are missing something, Sargent." You stop him by throwing an arm in front of the doorway.

"Ah, yes ma'am, I believe there is" he swivels towards you.

"Less believing and more acting then, Barnes."

You close your eyes and reach up towards him for a kiss, but instead, you get picked up from the waist, and thrown over his shoulder, and you shriek from the sudden change in position.

You pound at his back, but of course that had no effect on the soldier, who plops you down unceremoniously on the sofa, and chuckles at your disheveled appearance.  
You frown and fold your arms, pouting at him, so he just leans forward and kisses you tenderly before pulling back slightly and whispers:

"Where did you leave the pizza?"

"Way to ruin the moment, Buck.... They're by the door."

He stands straight again, smiling at you, before swaggering away to go retrieve the abandoned pizzas.

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets good feedback, I may add more to the list, and I'm also working on a Bucky/Reader multi chapter so yaa :P 
> 
> Drop a Kudo or a comment and I'll see about updating :D


End file.
